Accept it
by evenstarlove
Summary: AU-(high school) Sakura Haruno has a crush on heart throb/playboy Sasuke but there is just one problem. He doesn't know she exists and his girlfriend is one of the most beautiful girl sakura has ever seen... Sakura knows there is no way Sasuke would even acknowledge her let alone date her she just needs to accept it... (Rated M for safety) PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there I'm evenstarlove this my first fic so yeah... im a noob O.o plz enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKYO ETC (STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES)**

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno lay in her bedroom staring up at the ceiling. _It's September 4th. How did time fly by so fast?_

She was disrupted from her chain of thought. September 4th! first day of school and she cant be late! Leaping out of bed she rushed out her bedroom door only to slam into something obstructing her path. "Urgh move you little squirt!" she said shuving her little brother into the wall. " what the -GRRRR! you stupid piece of crap what was that for?" he retorted. Sakura just ignored him the little idiot was the least of her worries now.

Sakura brushed by her little bro and mother who were sitting at the kitchen table. Her Mother looked tired. Her eyes were the size of saucersand she had huge bags under her eyes. _She probably had a long night yesterday back at the hospital_. Sakura thought. Her mother was a doctor and a good one too. She had recieved many rewards in the past during her job. She was extremely Intelligent and beautiful Sakura's light pink locks, her mother had long dark, sleek back wavy hair which cascaded down her back. Her eyes were dark blue , full lips and a figure to die for despite having two children. Oh and she was tall too. Sometimes Sakura wondered how she could possibly be her daughter. Unlike her mother sakura was short and figureless - like a ruler, while her mother was really slim thin- boned yet hourglass like. Sakura didn't even want to go into bust sizes...

"Daito are you gonna eat your food or just sit there killing time?" Her mother asked brows raised. Daito,sakuras little brother, just continued to slowly eat his food. How he hated mornings. "Oh hey there sakura didn't see you." Her mother yawned loudly. " I have to go into work later on and Im covering late shift so make sure to pick up your brother from school today and be home quick it's not safe ok?" "yeah yeah" Sakura said with a sigh. Her mother caught her annoyed expression and sat up a little more in her chair. "Hey young lady don't forget that I drag my backside into work everyday to support my two children I do-  
"Yeah I know you do EVERYTHING for us silly me how could I forget?" Sakura quickly cut in with a quick small smile. Her mother returned the same smile to her. "Have a good day" It scares me how much she can change from angry to sweet. "Bye Mom, bye little squirt" sakura said as she walked out the door. "Who you calling squirt,squirt?!" Daito exclaimed at the door sakura walked out of a few moments ago. " You are late for school young boy and you haven't touched your food!" "uh-oh" Daito said staring his mother in the eyes who was death glaring at him.

Sakura walked up the street at the end and stood there waiting. Any minute now... A silver sleek BMW drove down the street and screeched to a halt near sakura's feet. "You're late ino" Sakura said. "Hey im sorry first day of term a girl's gotta try!" By this ino meant her appearence. "However, you must have picked that outfit in the last minute...blindfolded... and in the wrong state of the mind." Ino said taking in sakura's appearance. Sakura didn't see anything wrong with her outfit well, true ino looked GOOD she was wearing dark skinny jeans and a beautiful lacy corset vest that could be mistaken as fancy lingerie by an idiot. On top of that she had grey stylish long boots not to mention a long grey trench coat slung over her car seat. Perfect for the weather- quite dark and gloomy with chances of rain later on. Whereas sakura was wearing a top that said "FIGHT THE POWER" on it that was way to big for her and made her seem even more flat chested. She was also wearing faded blue skinny jeans and her favourite pair of converse shoes. And while Ino had spent 30 minutes perfecting her winged eye-liner,mascara and berry lips look (It WAS autumn) , and an hour straightening her long auburn hair then to tie into a long sleek pony tail going down her back, sakura did no attempt in the make up department except for a slack of Vaseline,if that counts,and tied her un-brushed hair into a messy bun and had to insert bobby pins all over her hair to make it look "OK". "Well get in!" Ino said tapping the empty seat next to her. "Sphomore year huh? this is gonnA be a blast don't you think sakura?"  
"yep, a REAL blast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on forehead were here!" Getting out the car and wiping invisible dust off her amazing outfit Ino straightend up and looked at the huge gates of Konaha High. "Oh pig your reffering to me?" Sakura said stepping out the car. "Well, what you waitin' for? let's go." Ino grapped sakura's hand and ran towards the gate.

...

A pair of blue eyes stared upon the large gates of konaha high...  
"HELL YEAH! THERE IT IS! this takes me back..."  
"You idiot Naruto we were here just last summer" A boy with pale lillac eyes stated.  
"Yeah i know we were here uh... 2 months ago but still it's been a long summer break ya know!"  
"whatever Naruto."  
" Don't whatever me you great big stinkin little hyuga idio- HEY IT'S SHIKAMARU! LONG TIME NO SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto ran towards a figure in the distance with a distintive pineapple looking head. "Huh? oh hey Naruto what's up?" "What's up? that's all you have to say to me? after all this time?" "What are you talking about I saw you just yesterday at uciha's place." Shikamaru said seeming slightly bored. "O-oh yeah!" The both of them advanced to the hyuga who was waiting there cooly for them to come.

"Shikamaru Nara" He stated. "Neji Hyuga". An awkward silence was in the air untill the grabbed each other's hands and pulled into a bro hug. Shikamaru and Neji werre like best friends. They were the only two who could hang with eachother for more than a few hours and not get pissed off at each other. they were very simular in likes and personality which made them bond. Heck if they were girls they would go as far to as describe each other as BFFs but that would be an entire different world. "I feel kinda left out here man.." Naruto gruffed scratching his head annoyed.

Just as they were all talking a motorbike pulled up near them. The driver took off his helmet to reveal brown spiky hair. "YO GUYS WAS UP?!" kiba Yelled with a smirk. Soon they were all socialising talking about weird and intresting things that happened during thier summer. "Well I was in florida for the summer so I missed out on evrything" Kiba braged.

Just then a black porsche drove in and parked in the space near the boys. A girl with long VERY curly mouse brown hair stepped out the car. "Come on sasuke!" she said. The boy called sasuke walked out the car. He looked Breath taking in just baggy dark blue jeans a top and leather jacket. Well they don't call him Konaha highs' heart throb for nothing. He slid an arm around the girl who gasped at his action. He inwardly smirked. He approached the boys standing eyes glued to him and the girl. "Oh sasuke-kun is this your firends?" The curly haired girl said after a long puase of silent. "Yeah we are. And what would your name be?" Naruto pilotely replied._ This must be sasuke's 98th girlfriend eh she wont last they never do might aswell treat her nicely for the meantime though._ "My name? well My nime is Kaitera but everyone just calls me Kai. I'm sasuke-kuns' girlfriend." she finished with a wide smile._ Is she really nice or just pretending for appearence_s.. Naruto was lost in thought when he realised they were all long gone walking to the gates."Hey Wait for me!" He said running after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was currently sitting in English which was just about to begin and felt quite sad. Ino wasn't in her class so she felt... well, lonely. This class is going to be loooooooooong she thought. A few other people arrived into class including the teacher Kurenai. "Hello, class i'm your new teacher Kurenai Sensei. For this term we will be studying shakespeare so i hope ye all have your ol' english language understood" A long awkward silence. "That was a .. Jo- anyway so umm yeah..." Wow she is really awkward and shy for someone so pretty! thought Sakura. Their were whispers coming from the back of the classroom from some boys. "What the hell is she talking about?" One of them said. "I don't know" Another one replied. "But I'd tap that anyday".

Just then a boy with jet black, spiky hair walked in by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't even have to say his name everyone knew who he was. The school heart throb - intelligent; athletic; musicial, rich playboy. A few words that come to head ascociated with him. He scanned the room untill he found an empty chair next to a pink haired girl. He sat in it and she stiffened ever so slightly which didn't go unoticed by the Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha huh? Your late." Kurenai stated. "I realised that ."he chuckled. His response earned a sigh from swooning girls in the class. He smirked as his ego level just rose up a bit more. Sakura just sat there taking in his appearance. He looked good better yet, DREAMY. Well she was crushing on him since the start of high school. In fact she still crushes on him till this day. But it is a crush and nothing more. She knew someone like him would never go for her. Don't get it wrong she wasn't VERY ugly or anything and she wasn't an outcast of society but she knew her place and it wasn't anywhere near Sasuke.  
"Ahem ok ... um... w-w-would anyone like to talk about the general background of um.. shakespeare to begin the class? Kurenai muttered. Before Sakura could stop herself her hand darted into the air. When it came to education she was top notch almost genius, except for math. She is terrible with numbers. "Uh.. you" Kurenai mumbled.  
"William Shakespeare is an English poet and playwright, widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and the world's pre-eminent dramatist . Often called England's national poet and the "Bard of Avon". His extant works, including some collaborations, consist of about 38 plays, 154 sonnets, two long narrative poems, and a few other verses, the authorship of some of which is uncertain. His plays have been translated into every major living language and are performed more often than those of any other playwright."  
"W-wow you said it better than I could of -I mean well said thank you umm..."  
"Sakura,Sakura Haruno."  
"Oh, well done Sakura." smiled Kurenai.  
The bell soon rang and the students leaped from their seats and spilled out the class room. "What?! It's lunch already this day went fast!"  
"Hey Sakura come sit with us!" Ino motioned with her hands. Sakura sat with the group which was Ino, herself, TenTen and two other girls she didn't recognise. "Oh sakura this is Sana and Shizuka." Sakura waved at them. "As you know I'm Sana and I met Ino in Chem she is so sweet and beautiful you're be- I mean nice - you seem nice and I would love to be your friend." She extended her hand to Sakura who was rudely ignoring her. She gave sakura a puzzled look. "Oh! im sorry were you saying something?" She pointed to her headphones in her ears. "Oh never mind." said Sana blushing ever so slightly.  
"HUH?" Sakura shouted a bit to loud.  
Across the hall a group of boys walked in loudly talking and laughing unaware that the whole canteen was staring at them. They all sat down on their usual table - the largest one in the room. Sakura had now taken out her headphones and looked at Ino. "uh-huh" Ino said. "I noticed it too." There was girl in their midst talking and laughing with them. She's goregous! is the first thing that came to sakura's mind. Maybe even more pretty than Ino.  
Soon she was talking and Sasuke Uchiha who was sitting next to her was slithering an arm around her waist. Sakura looked mortified. Better yet, she FELT mortified but tried her best to conceal it. If there was one thing Sakura was good at,it was hiding her emotions. In fact she may have been a little too good at it because her emotions read bored. Soon Sasuke was whispering god knows what into her ear and she was giggling. GIGGLING! Soon her expression changed from a giddy smile to biting her lips. Yep Sakura and the rest of them were all watching heads turned to them. After a little while she pulled Sasuke into a wet sloppy kiss. Annd he was kissing her back. "OMG you don't think they are..." But Ino stopped mid sentences as she realised her pink haired friend was gone.  
Sakura was walking. Fast. Really Fast. She was now passing, running to the library her place of think. As soon as she got there she twisted and turned through the aisles of never ending books untill she sat somewhere which was out of sight. The library was huge which was ironic considering almost nobody in this school uses it. She was happy no one would catch her here and she let it all out. She started sobbing and wailing. She slid down to the floor hugging her knees and stayed like that for long. Very long. Soon she got a hold of herself and wiped her tears with her hand. How could she be so stupid to run off like that? It's not like she was ever dating him or ever will so why did she react like that? Plus Sasuke was a playboy. A big one. This was known to everyone. But the way that girl and Sasuke was acting was... real.  
"I'm looking for her ok! Where is that girl?" It was ino! Sakura sat up and shaked herself a little and then walked over to the direction of the voice. Ino ran and embraced her friend. "There you were! Come on we're in the same class next period!"

"Want to come to the mall with us Sakura?" Shizuka and Sana were standing behind Ino.  
"Actually... no"she looked at her watch. "I have to go pick up my little brother so bye!" Sakura ran for it she was actually late and if she comes any later soon it will get dark and dangerous. But that isn't the problem she will be in trouble with her mother if the squirt tells her what happened.  
Ino was glad Sakura couldn't make it. She looooooved Sakura, she truly did, but someone like her would be an embararassment to walk into Japan's BIGGEST mall with.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was less than halfway at Daito's school. Running down a long street, she inwardly cursed herself for being so late. She stopped running to take a breather. She was bent down hands on knees to allow herself to breath steadily. She looked up at the sky it looked orange and pink stretching as far as the eye could see. Guilt and shame hit her like a knife. Despite her mothers warning, she was late because she was busy crying over some boy who probably doesn't even know she's alive. Sometimes Sakura thinks she needs to reevaluate herself as a person.

She finally got to Daito's school and when she did, he was sitting in the "late room" where kids go after school when their parents are running late. And Daito was the only one there. "What took you so long yo- you poopface!" Daito sneered at his older sister. Sakura just stood there one eyebrow raised. "Really? poopface?" she mused. She lied to Daito's teacher saying that her grandfather died just now and the family were all too shocked so we were running late for Daito. Yes it was a very shameful thing to do but she didn't have an excuse and no way was she gonna explain she is late because she was sitting in a library crying over a BOY.

"Let's go squirt!" she snapped grabbing his tiny arm and was dragging him outside of the school. "This is what's gonna happen squirt " she began. "You're not gonna tell Mom one word about this and you get to stay up 10 minutes after your bed time." "No way, 45 minutes exclaimed daito. Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed. "How about 15 minutes?"said Sakura hopefully. "No you crazy fool I'm not stupid, 2 hours take it or leave it!" Sakura was fuming and her face was becoming hot and red. "GRRRRRRR YOU IDIOT WHY AM I EVEN HERE NEGOTIATING WITH YOU AND IF YOU STAYED UP 2 HOURS AFTER MOM WOULD OF COME BY THEN YOU IMBECILE!" sakura finished with a sigh. Daito just glared at her unphased. Slightly. "30 minutes and I'm not changing my mind."  
"Alright! I mean thanks poopface."

By the time they reached home it was completely dark out there. Daito ran to the living room switching on the tv a wide beaming smile on his lips. "I'll be watching tv even though my bedtime is real soon because SOMEONE was late to collect me!"  
"Ohh shut your face squirt!" she hissed fishing her hands into her pocket and reaching for her phone. She unlocked her Sony phone, (she's saving up for an Iphone).

**5 new messages: INO **

**She quickly tapped the notification and read the messages.**  
**INO:**  
**HEY SAKURA WENT SHOPPING WITH THE GIRLIES BOUGHT AMAZING THINGS CANT W8 2 SHOW U ;) (1 HRS AGO)**  
**INO: **  
**BTW DID U GET UR LIL BRO ON TIME? (1 HRS AGO)**  
**INO:**  
**IM HOMEEEE THOUGHT U MIGHT WANNA KNOW LOL**  
**(48 MINS AGO)**  
**INO:**  
**OMG HOT GOSSIP! XD SANA TOLD ME HOW PPL R SAYIN DAT KAI GIRL (SASU'S GIRLFRIEND) MIGHT GET DUMPED SOON DON'T KNOW THE DETAILS YET BUT I WILL! ;)**  
**(33 MINS AGO)**  
**INO:**  
**IM SOOOOO BORED GET YOUR BACKSIDE ON UR PHONE U £$$%^*&*! :X**  
**(12 MINS AGO)**  
Sakura inwardly smiled. Ino can be so dumb and brilliant all at once. This is why she was best friends with her. She began hitting the virtual keypad on her phone with her fingers rapidly typing back. This might take a while i should go lay on my bed.

Their conversation dragged on for about 2 hours.  
**SAKURA:**  
**CALM UR LIL A$$ IM HERE LOL**

**INO:**  
**HEY THERE BFF I THOUGHT U DIED**

**SAKURA:**  
***.* WELL CLEARLY I NEVER PIG**

**INO:**  
**WELL SOZ 4 JUMPIN 2 CONCLUSIONS THERE FOREHEAD**

**SAKURA:**  
**I AM SO GONNA KILL U!**

**INO:**  
**YEA YEA JOIN THE LIST, ANYWAY HEARD DA GOSSIP? ;)**

**SAKURA:**  
**YH I DID WHO STARTED DAT RUMOUR? BY THA LOOKS OF IT THEY WERE LYING I DOUBT SASUKE WOULD DUMP HER SOO QUICKLY.**

**INO:**  
**AND Y WUD U SAY DAT?**

**SAKURA:**  
**WELL THEY SEEMED... GENUINE**

**INO: **  
**JEEZ SAKS I THOUGH U WUD LEAP 4 JOY (U DO FANCY HIM) RATHER THAN LOOKIN AT THE NEGATIVES :/**

**SAKURA:**  
**YEAH IM SORRY BUT I DO'NT SEE ANY POINT OF GETTING MY HOPES UP WHEN IT IS PROBS FAKE PLUS SASUKE WOULDN'T GO FOR ANYTHING LESS THAN HER. SHE IS ONE OF THE FIRST GIRLS TO ACTUALLY FIT IN HIS LEAGUE. SHE IS POSSIBLY THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL HE IS NOT GOING TO LET GO OF HER THAT EASILY I JUST KNOW IT.**

**INO IS OFFLINE.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5:

sakura switched her phone off and headed downstairs. Her stomach was grumbling and she needed to EAT. She passed the living room in the hallway and froze. A cartoon show was blaring from the television. "Don't tell me..." Trailing off sakura ran into the living room only her brother wasn't awake for more than 30 minutes after his bedtime. He was fast asleep snoring on the couch. "You little squirt if only you were awake I would have a reason to kick your ..." she trailed off because he looked angelic asleep she grabbed and hoisted him up on her back, piggy bank style to his bedroom.

30 minutes of burnt chicken and frozen chips later a key twisted through the door. Sakura heard her Mom approaching the living room where she was. "Sakura your still awake?" her Mom asked. She kicked off her heels and took off her long coat only to throw it on the couch. She threw the keys on the mantel piece and threw herself on an arm chair near Sakura. "Um.. Mom are you ok?" Sakura asked quietly. "Yep I'm fine I'm juuuuu -" she broke off into a loud yawn "st tired." Sakura felt sorry for her Mother. After Sakura's dad had died when Daito was born, Her Mother had to continue on strong to support both kids. she took on double shifts at the hospital and was working non stop which got her to her respectable position now. If it wasn't for her Mom's hardwork she would never be in Konaha high: one of the most prestigous schools in Japan. She rarely sees Her Mother relaxed or _free_. In fact the only moments Sakura sees her Mother smiling looking 100% happy is in old photo albums. Her Mother looks stunning like a model smiling and posing with friends and familes. Now she comes home exhausted with bags under her eyes.

Her Mother soon started lightly snoring as she fell asleep curled up in the chair. Sakura just headed for the door, carrying her little brother put a strain on her back, no way was she carrying her Mother up those stairs.

The next morning Ino was actually on time to pick up sakura and they drove to school together. When they reached the gates there was a crowd of people in the hallway staring at a wall. Only Sakura thought that was interesting because there is nothing fascinating about a wall. Ino tiptoed to see what all the comotion was about but this did her no good. "Damn all you tall people in my way!" she exclaimed. Soon Shizuka walked up to Sakura and Ino excited.

"Have you heard the news?" She was jumping up down and laughing comically sakura's eyes couldn't help but follow her jumping up and down so fast. "That Sasuke dumped that low life Kai?" Ino's eyes were wide and hopeful and an evil grin across her face. "Wait... who are you?" Sakura asked puzzled. "Are you serious?! I was sitting with you at lunch!" Shizuka cried slightly offended. "Oh right sorry I forgot."

_Urgh i don't wanna hang with theese loosers anymore than I already have to!I Guess it sucks being new in town seeing as you don't know anyone however I will be popular. And I will be Sasuke's girlfriend. And stupid ugly plain nobody's like pinky here will worship and fear me rather than forgeting who I am... _

"SHIZUKA! HELLO YOU THERE? WHAT'S THE BIG NEWS?" Ino joined in "YEAH! What's the news?"

"Oh sorry kind of spaced out there well it's an Autumn dance tommorow everyone's buzzed about."

"Oh amazing! can't wait I'm going to go all out just watch err'ebody!" Ino felt like melting right then and there. "well have fun cuz I'm not going." "WHAT?! WHADDYA MEAN YOUR NOT GOING SAKURAA?!" Ino bellowed so loud the whole floor turned their way.

"Girls..." Ino said grabbing both shizuka and sakura's hands. "we are gonna look FRUITILICOUS!"

"Fruitilicous?" Shizuka questioned. "Just go with it" Sakura mouthed to her.

Sakura was now in Math class and dreading it. She didn't understand anything one bit. Asuma said to start with the easy math questions like fractions and work you way to the harder ones. But everything was so fricking hard! She grabbed her pink roots in frustration. A certain blond person sitting beside her noticied her weird behaviour. "Uh.. are you alright?" he inquired.

"Whaa?" she turned to the boy. She recognised him straight away. Blond hair, dazzling blue eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."

"Oh, well im Sakura, Sakura Haruno."


	6. Chapter 6

"So you kinda look distressed are you alright?" Naruto asked her quietly.  
"Well the thing is I don't understand one bit! Don't get me wrong I am a clever girl espicially when it comes to humanity subjects and literature, but i freaking HATE numbers! and-  
"Woah calm down. I didn't ask for your life story." Naruto was staring at the girl in amazement.  
"You said you're good at english-lit right? then why don't you answer the wordy-math problems?"  
"Woah thanks Naruto I never thought about that!" Sakura replied back.  
"Haruno and Uzumaki quiet." Azuma said from behind his desk with a stern face.

It was midway through biology, and Shizuka was looking daggers at Kaitera. Why is someone like her with Sasuke anyway? I know Sakura fancies the hell outta him, and Ino may not say it out loud but it's soooo obvious shes got the hots for him, heck everyone does so what makes HER so differrent? With Sasuke, women are like objects and after over using them he tosses them away. So why is he giving her some lovey dovey eyes right now? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Sasuke who was sitting beside Kai kept glancing at her while she was writing down notes from Kabuto's blabbering about enzymes. He was deep in thought. Why did she make him feel this way? Ever since he met her in the summer she's changed him in so many ways he was falling for her... hard.

Flashback (Sasuke)

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were all at the beach. Sasuke was chasing Nauto fuming as he pushed his patience to the limit. Just then he crashed into something. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!" The thing he crashed into exclaimed. "Well why don't you?!" Sasuke said huffing and puffing forgetting about his idiot friend. "Uh whatever" she said rolling her eyes. She was walking away from him and this is when Sasuke faced her way and looked at the girl properly. She was attractive. VERY attractive. And as she was walkng her hips were slightly swayng side to side. Uh yeah... why was he noticing that... She ran back to him. "Uh sorry but your kinda cute. I mean uh- yh um.. I'm kinda bored and... do you wanna go get ice cream or something?"  
"Hn."

And then "them" started from there on. Sasuke was disturbed from his thoughts when a small crumpled piece of paper smoothly landed on his desk in front of him.

It read:

_**Hey Sasuke the dance is tomorrow.**_  
_**Come pick me up at 8? xx**_

He looked over at Kai who had a small devious smile on her lips as she was bent down scribbling in her book. This girl was making him go crazy.

"Girls!" Ino shouted when they were walking out of school. "To the inomobile! were going shopp-ING!" "Where is Sana haven't seen her around anymore.." Shizuka said slightly worried. Ino flashed a hurt face before saying "Oh apperantly were nothing compared to Kai and her followers .She SOO ditched us but who cares? let's go!" She Grabbed sakura's hand who was too busy texting her Mom explaining that she was going shopping for the Autumn dance to contribute in the conversation. There was nothing Sakura could do to change her blond friends mind. She was going to the dance after all..

"We're here" Shizuka stated. "Huh nice observation" Sakura chuckled sarcasticly.  
By the time they were inside the mall Sakura's jaw dropped. She's been her a few times with her Mom and even Daito but it never ceases to amaze her. Japan's biggest mall right in Konaha. It was huge and the high - label shops surrounding were beautifully decorated. The crowded amount of people dressed to impress walking in and out of shops.

Sakura and the girls were currently in Laverne. Ino was rushing to every hanger line and grabbing as much dresses as her hands could carry. Shizuka was examining a pretty short little beige dress. And Sakura kept walking by every dress unsatisfied.  
She picked up a certain dress of the shelf. It was green,short and frilly at the bottom. It also came with a red sparkly belt with a huge plastic flower as the buckle of the belt. She quickly took a look at the price tag. Who the hell would buy a dress like this for Y13,000? Ew it's gross. Sakura's eye for fashion may not be keen as Ino's or even Shizuka's, but she knows an ugly dress when she sees one. And that dress was GROSS.

Sakura was the only one who walked out that store unsatisfied. While Ino and Shizuka had already picked out there dresses, Sakura couldn't find one thing for her. The dresses were either too girly,too weird, too plain or too NOT HER.  
"Come on sakura you're so PICKY." Ino whined. "Well in my defence, we have only been to one store."  
They walked into a another store. This store was larger than Laverne. Sakura walked up to a pretty lilac dress hanging there. It was "cute" summed up in one word. Like something a disney princess would approve of. It was silky and flows nicely at the bottom. And at the waist was a nice lace bow. Sakura was about to pick it up when another hand was reaching out for the dress. It was no other than Kai. "Oh I'm sorry were you going to get this dress, you can take it if you want." Kai said sweetly. I don't even think she knows I go to the same school as her. Sakura thought. "No it's ok you can have it" Sakura sweetly replied back.

"Well ok then if you insist, SASUKE THIS IS THE DRESS I WANT!"  
Sasuke's ..here? Sakura soon began shaking and her palms became sweaty. "This one huh? " Sasuke said approaching the two girls. He took absolutely no notice of the pink haired girl who was standing next to him and Kai. He reached out for his wallet "Let's go pay for it "he said grabbing Kai's hand and walking off with her. Sakura felt like an idiot. She should not of refused Kai's offer in taking the dress. With dismay she picked up a plain white with red polka dots skater dress and headed to Ino and Shizuka. She pretended to love it. And Ino looked relieved Sakura had finally found something. She already knew it was going to be hard going shopping with the likes of someone like her. Soon the way driving back home.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 5:

sakura switched her phone off and headed downstairs. Her stomach was grumbling and she needed to EAT. She passed the living room in the hallway and froze. A cartoon show was blaring from the television. "Don't tell me..." Trailing off sakura ran into the living room only her brother wasn't awake for more than 30 minutes after his bedtime. He was fast asleep snoring on the couch. "You little squirt if only you were awake I would have a reason to kick your ..." she trailed off because he looked angelic asleep she grabbed and hoisted him up on her back, piggy bank style to his bedroom.

30 minutes of burnt chicken and frozen chips later a key twisted through the door. Sakura heard her Mom approaching the living room where she was. "Sakura your still awake?" her Mom asked. She kicked off her heels and took off her long coat only to throw it on the couch. She threw the keys on the mantel piece and threw herself on an arm chair near Sakura. "Um.. Mom are you ok?" Sakura asked quietly. "Yep I'm fine I'm juuuuu -" she broke off into a loud yawn "st tired." Sakura felt sorry for her Mother. After Sakura's dad had died when Daito was born, Her Mother had to continue on strong to support both kids. she took on double shifts at the hospital and was working non stop which got her to her respectable position now. If it wasn't for her Mom's hardwork she would never be in Konaha high: one of the most prestigous schools in Japan. She rarely sees Her Mother relaxed or _free_. In fact the only moments Sakura sees her Mother smiling looking 100% happy is in old photo albums. Her Mother looks stunning like a model smiling and posing with friends and familes. Now she comes home exhausted with bags under her eyes.

Her Mother soon started lightly snoring as she fell asleep curled up in the chair. Sakura just headed for the door, carrying her little brother put a strain on her back, no way was she carrying her Mother up those stairs.

The next morning Ino was actually on time to pick up sakura and they drove to school together. When they reached the gates there was a crowd of people in the hallway staring at a wall. Only Sakura thought that was interesting because there is nothing fascinating about a wall. Ino tiptoed to see what all the comotion was about but this did her no good. "Damn all you tall people in my way!" she exclaimed. Soon Shizuka walked up to Sakura and Ino excited.

"Have you heard the news?" She was jumping up down and laughing comically sakura's eyes couldn't help but follow her jumping up and down so fast. "That Sasuke dumped that low life Kai?" Ino's eyes were wide and hopeful and an evil grin across her face. "Wait... who are you?" Sakura asked puzzled. "Are you serious?! I was sitting with you at lunch!" Shizuka cried slightly offended. "Oh right sorry I forgot."

_Urgh i don't wanna hang with theese loosers anymore than I already have to!I Guess it sucks being new in town seeing as you don't know anyone however I will be popular. And I will be Sasuke's girlfriend. And stupid ugly plain nobody's like pinky here will worship and fear me rather than forgeting who I am... _

"SHIZUKA! HELLO YOU THERE? WHAT'S THE BIG NEWS?" Ino joined in "YEAH! What's the news?"

"Oh sorry kind of spaced out there well it's an Autumn dance tommorow everyone's buzzed about."

"Oh amazing! can't wait I'm going to go all out just watch err'ebody!" Ino felt like melting right then and there. "well have fun cuz I'm not going." "WHAT?! WHADDYA MEAN YOUR NOT GOING SAKURAA?!" Ino bellowed so loud the whole floor turned their way.

"Girls..." Ino said grabbing both shizuka and sakura's hands. "we are gonna look FRUITILICOUS!"

"Fruitilicous?" Shizuka questioned. "Just go with it" Sakura mouthed to her.

Sakura was now in Math class and dreading it. She didn't understand anything one bit. Asuma said to start with the easy math questions like fractions and work you way to the harder ones. But everything was so fricking hard! She grabbed her pink roots in frustration. A certain blond person sitting beside her noticied her weird behaviour. "Uh.. are you alright?" he inquired.

"Whaa?" she turned to the boy. She recognised him straight away. Blond hair, dazzling blue eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."

"Oh, well im Sakura, Sakura Haruno."


End file.
